Conventional basements are constructed of cast concrete or laid up cement block, or variations that include pressure treated wood panels to form the walls. The basement is usually set on a footer of poured concrete. Conventional basements do not provide a lasting barrier to penetration by ground water, radon gas, or any other objectionable fluids. Penetration of moisture through walls and floor can create dampness, flooding, and structural damage. The penetration of radon gas can cause health problems. In many cases, damage to the basement and its contents can be expensive and extensive, requiring repair or even replacement of the basement walls.
Present attempts to solve these problems include the application of sealing material to the below ground exterior walls, using a sealing material on the cracks in the floor, and installing drainage systems and sump pumps. These methods can be costly and offer no permanent solution. The concrete floor of a conventional basement oftentimes will be cracked due to the heave of underlying soil expansion when water is absorbed into the soil. Construction of basements using conventional techniques requires several days and sometimes weeks to allow for setting and curing of the concrete after each step in the construction before the next step can be made.